R2 Come Home
250px|thumb|Slave I op Vanqor 250px|thumb|In de Slave I R2 Come Home is de eenentwintigste aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Revenge! Boba Fett, son of the notorious bounty hunter Jango Fett, infiltrated a Jedi cruiser in an attempt to assassinate General Mace Windu, the man who killed his father. After a near miss at Windu's quarters, Boba was forced to destroy the Jedi cruiser and escape with the help of notorious bounty hunter Aurra Sing. Now, having lost contact with Admiral Kilian when his doomed starship crashed, the Jedi search for survivors with the aid of a Republic rescue ship.... Synopsis Na de crash van de Endurance sporen Mace Windu en Anakin Skywalker naar overlevenden terwijl Captain Silver met een Pelta-class Medical Frigate de Escape Pods binnenhaalt. De Jedi zien het wrak van het schip liggen. Mace verwijt Anakin dat hij te veel aandacht besteedt aan R2-D2 terwijl ook R8 van Mace moeten scannen naar levensvormen. Artoo merkt Gundarks op, maar de Jedi zien hen niet. In het wrak zien de Jedi dode Clones liggen die echter niet werden gedood door de crash maar door Blasters. De Jedi banen zich een weg naar de brug terwijl de Astromech Droids worden aangevallen door de Gundarks. Mace en Anakin vinden geen spoor van Admiral Kilian of Commander Ponds maar zien een lege Mandalorian helm staan. Mace waarschuwt Anakin, maar deze komt te laat en wanneer Anakin de helm opneemt, ontstaat er een serieuze explosie. Mace kan Anakin nog met een Force Pull naar zich toe trekken, maar er ontstaat een lawine van brokstukken. Deze stukken bedelven één van de Gundarks en R2 kan ontkomen, in tegenstelling tot R8 die door de wezens werd vernietigd. Anakin en Mace zitten bedolven onder puin en R2 moet de Jedi Templewaarschuwen en hulp inroepen. Dit blijkt makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan, want verderop heeft Boba Fett de explosie gezien in het wrak, samen met Aurra Sing, Bossk en Castas. Zij hadden niet alleen de valstrik gepland met de helm, maar hebben ook Kilian en twee Clone officieren gegijzeld. Terwijl Bossk op de Slave I en de gegijzelden past, gaan Boba en de ander Bounty Hunters op zoek naar het lijk van Windu. In het wrak ziet Artoo de Bounty Hunters naderen en hij bemoeilijkt hun vooruitgang door stukken metaal naar beneden te gooien, Blastdoors te sluiten en kisten naar beneden te duwen. Castas’ pessimisme is voldoende om Sing ervan te overtuigen om hun zoektocht te staken aangezien het wrak veel te gevaarlijk en te onstabiel blijkt te zijn. Ze trekken zich terug en geven Bossk de opdracht om de Slave I te starten. Ondertussen kan Artoo ontsnappen maar een Gundark wacht hem op. De Droid kan de Gundark vastmaken aan één van de Jedi Interceptors waardoor de Starfighter en de Gundark crashen. Deze explosie wordt ook weer opgemerkt door de Bounty Hunters en meteen nadat Artoo in de fighter van Mace Windu heeft plaatsgenomen, stoort Bossk de communicaties op Vanqor. Artoo vlucht, maar wordt op de hielen gezeten door de Slave I die Boba Fett en zijn gezellen is gaan oppikken. Aan boord bevinden zich ook Kilian en de Clone Officers. Boba Fett vuurt de Sensor van de Jedi Interceptor stuk, maar vernietigt de verkeerde Hyperspace Ring zodat Artoo meteen kan ontsnappen tot teleurstelling van Boba Fett. In de Jedi Temple haast Artoo zich naar het Jedi Temple Communication Center waar hij Plo Koon en Ahsoka aantreft. Nadat Artoo zijn bericht heeft gegeven, neemt Plo de verantwoordelijkheid op zich om te helpen, samen met Ahsoka. Op Vanqor beseft Mace dat de zoon van Jango Fett verantwoordelijk is voor hun miserie. Ook Anakin herinnert hem zich uit verslagen van Obi-Wan Kenobi van zijn missie op Kamino. Net wanneer de hele brug dreigt in te vallen, komen er Gunships aan met Plo en Ahsoka. Wolffe en Comet kunnen Mace en Anakin net op tijd redden. Mace bedankt Artoo voor zijn moedig optreden. Debuut *Castas *Comet *Silver *R8-B7 Cast *Daniel Logan - Boba Fett *Jaime King - Aurra Sing *Terence Carson - Mace Windu *Matthew Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Ahsley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Robin Atkin Downes - Castas *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Troopers & Bossk *James Arnold Taylor - Plo Koon *Tom Kane - Narrator Bron *R2 Come Home op SW.com category:Televisie